disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day
Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day is an upcoming 2014 fantasy-comedy film based on the book by the same name by Judith Viorst. Steve Carell will play Ben, Alexander's dad, while Jennifer Garner play's Alexander's mom. The film is scheduled to be released on October 10, 2014. Plot The official synopsis reads: "Disney'’s “''Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day”'' follows the exploits of 11-year-old Alexander as he experiences the most terrible and horrible day of his young life— - a day that begins with gum stuck in his hair, followed by one calamity after another. But when Alexander tells his upbeat family about the misadventures of his disastrous day, he finds little sympathy and begins to wonder if bad things only happen to him. He soon learns that he’'s not alone when his brother, sister, mom and dad all find themselves living through their own terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day. Anyone who says there is no such thing as a bad day just hasn't had one." Cast *Ed Oxenbould as Alexander *Steve Carell as Ben, Alexander's father *Jennifer Garner as Kelly, Alexander's mother *Dylan Minnette as Anthony, Alexander's older brother *Bella Thorne as Ceilia, Anthony's girlfriend *Kerris Dorsey as Emily, Alexander's older sister *Joel Johnstone *Megan Mullally *Jennifer Coolidge Production In 2011, it was reported that 20th Century Fox had plans to make a live action film adaptation of the book. Written by Lisa Cholodenko and Rob Lieber, the film was set to be directed by Cholodenko, and produced by Shawn Levy with Dan Levine for Levy's 21 Laps, and Lisa Henson with Jason Lust for The Jim Henson Company. Steve Carell has joined in April 2012, to star as Ben, Alexander's dad. In October 2012, Walt Disney Pictures has picked up the project, reportedly due to Fox being "uncomfortable with the budget." In February 2013, Deadline reported that Cholodenko has left the project, and a month later, that Miguel Arteta was in talks with Disney to replace Cholodenko. In April 2013, Jennifer Garner was in talks to play Alexander's mom. In June 2013, The Walt Disney Studios set the release date for October 10, 2014, and confirmed that Carell and Garner will play Alexander's parents. The same month, Disney casted Ed Oxenbould as Alexander. In July 2013, Shake It Up star Bella Thorne was cast in the film as Alexander's older brother's girlfriend. Joel Johnstone, Megan Mullally, and Jennifer Coolidge joined the cast a month later. Principal photography and production began in August 2013. The film will be entirely shot in the Los Angeles area, including the cities of Pasadena and Arcadia, the San Fernando Valley, and Melody Ranch in Newhall. Gallery AATTHNGVBD Logo.png|Official Logo Alexander Poster.png Aatthngvbdposter1.jpg Aatthngvbdposter2.jpg Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day 10.jpg Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day 09.jpg Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day 08.jpg Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day 07.jpg Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day 06.jpg Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day 05.jpg Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day 04.jpg Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day 03.jpg Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day 02.jpg Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day 01.jpg Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day 13.jpg Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day 12.jpg Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day 11.jpg Very bad day job interview catches fire.jpg Videos File:Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, Very Bad, No Good Day - Trailer|Official Trailer Category:Upcoming Category:Disney films Category:Films Category:Live-action films Category:Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day Category:Films based on books Category:2014 films Category:Fantasy films